Encuentros y desilusiones
by xx.vale.xx
Summary: Reencontrarse después de tantos años con la persona amada y estar comprometida....¿qué se puede hacer para no dañar a terceros? MIMATO Dejen rewiews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic, es un mimato, aunque el principio no parezca, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc

* * *

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo de su viaje al digimundo que ya casi era un recuerdo borroso, como un mágico cuento que terminó de leer. Mimi ya tenía 23 años y vivía sola en Odiaba, con ella, Tai, su novio de hace 2 años. De sus antiguos amigos poco sabía, Matt, su ex novio era un cantante famoso por lo que lo veía constantemente a través de la televisión, vivía en Nueva York. Sólo mantenía contacto con sus mejores amigas, Sora y Yolei, la primera estudiaba diseño en la misma universidad que ella, y la segunda se dedicaba al cuidado del hogar que había formado con Ken y su pequeño hijo, por lo que no podían conversar a menudo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un fuerte ruido la hizo despertar:

-Hola amor- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Hola Tai- lo saluda besándolo- ¿qué tal te fue en la práctica?

-Bien , ¡me pondrán de titular en el partido!-dijo emocionado

-¿Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de tu talento, no?- dijo riéndose

-¿Tu crees?- jajajaja, tienes razón, hoy acaba de nacer la nueva estrella del fútbol japonés, que tiemble Beckham!!-

-No crees que tu ego va muy rápido Taichi?, jajaja, tendrás que hacer mucho para superarlo, jajajaja- dijo ella muy divertida

-No te burles de mi- dijo apenado- olvidaré lo que has dicho, eh- Hoy saldremos a comer para celebrar, la reserva es las 8, así que debes apurarte-

-Ni que tardara tanto, no soy tan fea para demorarme tanto-dijo falsamente enojada

-Claro que no eres fea, amor, todo lo contrario…-y era cierto, Mimi llamaba la atención por donde pasara, era hermosa, alta, delgada, un cuerpo muy bien formado, una cara de ángel, ojos miel y una cabellera castaña que le llegaba a los hombros, Taichi se sentía un hombre afortunado y con justa razón.

-Lo sé, me lo dicen seguido- dice pícaramente Mimi desde la habitación

-Conmigo basta, nadie más debe decirlo- dijo Tai posesivamente- sólo deben tenerme envidia, jajaja

Tai, por su parte era un joven muy musculoso, dado su profesión de futbolista, alto y con su aún indomable cabello.

Su relación era muy estable, nunca peleaban, quizás por sus malas experiencias anteriores preferían ceder y conversar las cosas con calma. Cada uno tenía sus espacios, y así se habían mantenido felices durante todo ese tiempo.

En un día normal Tai realizaba las prácticas con su equipo en la mañana mientras Mimi estudiaba Gastronomía, a veces se juntaban a almorzar, y no se veían hasta el anochecer, cuando compartían hasta que el cansancio los vencía. En realidad su vida se estaba tornando algo monótona………..

-Ya estoy lista, Tai, ves que no fue tanto??-dijo acomodándose el taco

- te ves preciosa, sabes?, el celeste te va muy bien-, dijo poniendo atención en el vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla, que dejaba ver sus largas piernas…

-Bien, nos vamos?- estoy impaciente por dejarme ver con el nuevo goleador del Urawa Red Diamonds- dijo sonriendo

- Y yo muero porque me vean con la súper modelo Mimi Tachikawa-

-Tai, eso fue hace tanto, ya nadie me recuerda, ahora soy solo una anónima aquí en Japón-dijo subiendo el auto

-Eso es porque eras famosa en Estados Unidos…-dijo algo pensativo- ey, tu nunca me has dicho porque lo dejaste, podrías haberte convertido en una top model internacional, no crees?-encendió los motores Tai

- mmmm, Sí, pero no podía seguir allí, tuve muchos problemas, cosas del pasado…..-dijo nostálgica- pero piénsalo, sino me hubiera ido jamás habríamos estado juntos….

-En eso tienes razón, jajaja- qué habría hecho sin ti- Pero qué pasó en USA para que dejaras todo botado??

-No quiero hablar del pasado, Tai, aún me duele,-bajó la cabeza, se le hincharon los ojos- además, hoy venimos a celebrar- dijo cambiando el semblante

-Tienes razón- dijo viendo con la castaña secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

-Qué será eso Tai?,-dijo Mimi observando una muchedumbre, tratando de cambiar el tema -Mira, es cerca del Hotel Odiaba….-No será una celebridad??

-No lo sé, no he oído de ningún concierto o evento, y tu sabes que siempre estoy informado, jajajaja-

-Sí, lo sé…, Tu y tus contactos-

-Bien, Ya llegamos,- dijo Tai bajándose para abrirle a Mimi-

-Wow, este restaurant es precioso, -dijo sorprendida. –Cómo es que nunca lo haya visto antes?-

-Hoy es la inauguración, y yo soy uno de los pocos invitados- carraspea Tai divertido

-Ahora que eres una gran estrella del fútbol…- bromeó Mimi

Y así el resto de la jornada pasó rápidamente, no sin alguna broma de Tai, las risas de Mimi, una buena comida y uno que otro percance tan propio de la vida, sólo una diferencia, la castaña parecía estar algo ida, aún no olvidaba la conversación sostenida tiempo atrás:

_-Y yo creí que era una herida cerrada, que todo era parte del pasado-_pensó resignada

* * *

Bueno, eso sería por ahora, please, dejen sus rewiews para seber opiniones, es mi primer fic, es mimato, recalco….

Bye

**xx.vale.xx**


	2. Recuerdos

Era otoño en Odaiba, el viento estaba sumamente frío, tanto, que calaba los huesos, los árboles se sacudían fuertemente con cada ráfaga y las personas apuraban los pasos para no encontrarse con la gran tormenta que había sido anunciada

Era otoño en Odaiba, el viento estaba sumamente frío, tanto, que calaba los huesos, los árboles se sacudían fuertemente con cada ráfaga y las personas apuraban los pasos para no encontrarse con la gran tormenta que había sido anunciada. Mimi, en tanto, corría para llegar a tiempo a clases, no tenía auto, Tai había insistido en regalarle uno, pero ella siempre se negaba a aceptarlo, quería obtenerlo con su propio esfuerzo.

La cena del día anterior había sido larga, demasiado larga para ella, la había dejado agotada, por eso en la mañana no pudo levantarse a tiempo y ahora debía correr, unas tímidas gotas de agua iban cayendo, y a medida que avanzaba iban aumentando de intensidad, su vista ya se estaba nublando por acción del viento y la lluvia, y sin saber cómo ni porqué se encontró tirada en la acera:

-_Pero qué me pasó??-_pensó

_-_Mimi??, Mimi eres tú?-

-Sí, soy yo- dijo ella sin poder identificar la voz

-Mimi, levántate, lo siento iba tan rápido que no fije por donde iba, no ve….-

-Sora!!- gritó Mimi interrumpiendo a la pelirroja, -No me había percatado que eras tú- se emocionaba, la abrazaba, hace tiempo que no sabía de ella, desde que viajó a visitar a su madre en Fukuoka, 3 semanas atrás.

- Cómo te fue con tu madre??, qué tal le está yendo con sus negocios??, pudiste ver sus nuevos diseños??- insistía la castaña

-Mimi, tranquila, son muchas preguntas y creo que debo respondértelas mientras corremooooossssssss-dijo tomando a la otra chica de la mano e impulsándola hacia la calle siguiente

-Cieeeeertoooooo, loooo haaaaaaabíííííííaaaaa ooolviiiidaaaadooooo- respondió ella como pudo mientras era literalmente arrastrada por su amiga

O.o.O.o O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo no??- dijo Sora una vez finalizadas las clases, recordando el incidente ocurrido en la mañana

-Todo fue gracias a ti, pero fue tan agotador, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a las corridas matutinas- dijo Mimi sonriendo, -Pero no respondiste mis dudas, cuéntame sobre tu viaje…-

-Mmmmmm, Bien, mmmmm, por donde empiezo, mmmmm, primero llegue a la ciudad, enorme por lo demás, la casa que le entregaron a mamá es realmente hermosa, sus diseños se venden muy bien e incluso está pensando en importarlos- cuenta la pelirroja exaltada

-Eso está muy bien, pero cuéntame algo aún más importante…, hay chicos lindos por allá??, encontraste a tu media naranja??- inquirió Mimi divertida

-Mimi, no te voy a responder eso- respondió Sora totalmente roja, -Sabes que en el amor no me va muy bien que digamos y que yo no fui con esa intención-

-Está bien, te dejaré tranquila con el tema, por ahora, eh-contestó sonriendo, -Ahora nos vamos a mi casa para contarle a Tai que llegaste, ya estaba echando de menos tu presencia-

-En serio??- susurró Sora

A las 4 de la tarde, la hora en que salían, la lluvia había terminado, no dejaba de hacer frío y la humedad se sentía aún en el ambiente. Las calles del lugar parecían abandonadas, nadie transitaba por ahí, parecía que eran solo ellas en el mundo, por eso a Mimi le sobresaltó tanto escuchar gritos, y se sorprendió todavía más al doblar en una calle y darse cuenta que una multitud de personas estaban afuera del Gran hotel Odaiba, a pesar de lo helado que estaba, y del fuertísimo viento que azotaba.

-Qué hace toda esa gente ahí??-preguntó intrigada, -Ayer pasamos con Taichi y la multitud era la misma

-Qué no sabes??, No has visto las noticias Mimi??, Ha salido en todos los canales-se asustó la pelirroja

-Hace tiempo que no veo la televisión, a veces veo la telenovela, pero nada más- respondió, - Pero que es lo que no sé??

-Mimi, la multitud se debe a que en ese hotel se hospeda una banda de rock muy conocida que se viene a presentar a Odaiba- Sora dudó un momento antes de proseguir, sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar a la castaña, -Mimi….- titubeó un poco, –La banda de Matt, de Yamatto Ishida viene a Odaiba, es más, se quedará una temporada-

-Matt- susurró

El solo escuchar su nombre nuevamente le cayó como un balde de agua fría, tan solo al escuchar su nombre hacía que sus músculos se tensaran, que su respiración se entrecortara, que su piel se erizara, solo él podía provocar ese efecto en ella, solo él tenía tanto poder sobre ella

Yamatto

Tantos recuerdos se le venían a la mente, el pasado, ese que aún no lograba superar, se le venía encima, comenzaba a revivir todos los momentos que pasó junto a él, sus años de modelo, de famosa, cuando parecía que todo el mundo se rendía ante sus encantos, recordaba su sufrimiento, su huída, Sora tenía razón, a la castaña no le gustó para nada la noticia, solo empeoraba las cosas…

Flashback

-Parece que nos perdieron- dijo Mimi, muy cansada

-Ufff, menos mal, ya estaba harto de correr- dijo un chico ojiazul, Matt, tratando de recuperar el aliento, -todo por ir al centro comercial, te dije que no nos dejarían en paz-

-No te enojes, mi angelito, solo quería ver algo de ropa, es todo-respondió la castaña con un puchero

-No estoy enojado, es solo que elegiste un mal momento, ya sabes, el escándalo que publicaron en el diario ayer, es obvio que estarían esperándonos- trató de sonar comprensivo Matt

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, después de lo que publicaron…- respondió tristemente

Llamaron al representante que rápidamente les hizo llegar una limosina….

-No debería estar aquí- dijo de pronto Mimi, -Todo esto me superó, Yamatto, ya no puedo más, traté de aparentar que no me importaba, pero ya no lo soporto-

Fin del Flashback

-_Esto fue lo último que le dije antes de partir, antes de abandonarlo todo, de tomar mis maletas y coger un vuelo a Japón que aliviaría todos mis problemas, nunca le di más explicación que esa, nunca más lo volví a ver, no quise llamarlo, perdí totalmente el contacto con él_- recordó mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos color miel


	3. Una llamada especial

Hola de nuevo, aquí está la tercera parte, ojalá que haya mejorado, traté de seguir sus consejos, espero que les guste

* * *

"-_Esto fue lo último que le dije antes de partir, antes de abandonarlo todo, de tomar mis maletas y coger un vuelo a Japón que aliviaría todos mis problemas, nunca le di más explicación que esa, nunca más lo volví a ver, no quise llamarlo, perdí totalmente el contacto con él_- recordó mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos color miel"

-Mimi, Mimi, Mimi!!, estás bien?? Reacciona, que tienes amiga??-se desespera Sora, hace ya un rato que su amiga estaba en la luna, ella supo que alguna vez fueron novios, en la época en que fue modelo, pero no las circunstancias en que se separaron, Mimi nunca se atrevió a contárselo a nadie, era algo muy personal.

-……..Sí, estoy bien…….-habló en voz baja, aunque su cara no decía lo mismo, se le habían hinchado un poco los ojos, su rostro estaba pálido, a pesar de esto su amiga no se dio cuenta, creía que era efecto del frío…

-Bien, ya estamos en casa- anunció Mimi abriendo la puerta, -Sólo quiero tomar un café, estoy agotada-

-Hola amor…que bueno que llegaste-sonreía Tai desde la cocina, -Sora….., eh, hola cómo estás??

-Taichi, qué recibimiento tan frío, ven acá y saluda a Sora- le reprochó su novia, -hace más de tres semanas que no la ves, es que claro, cómo tu no estuviste en casa, (dirigiéndose a su amiga), Sora, todos los días llegaba tarde, todo el santo día en prácticas, no es cierto Tai??-

-mmmm, cierto, en las prácticas, me tenían a prueba, sabes??- dijo Tai sonriendo

-Sí Mimi me contó sobre tu titularidad, felicidades Tai, por fin lo conseguiste- contestó ella visiblemente emocionada, le fascinaba el fútbol, y aún más que su a su gran amigo le estuviera yendo tan bien.

-Y cuando es el gran partido??, quiero ver como juegas- preguntó la pelirroja

-Es mañana, sólo espero que el tiempo mejore, no quiero que este partido sea bajo techo, quiero sentir la brisa en el campo de juego-comentó, -Te conseguiré entradas para que se sienten juntas en primera fila, como corresponde- le respondió Tai sonriente

-Bien, ya es hora de que me vaya, se está poniendo algo oscuro- dijo Sora luego de la cena, -Me la he pasado muy bien con ustedes, vendré más seguido a molestarlos- bromeó

-Claro , cuando quieras amiga, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la castaña, -Sora, espera, (se dirige a Tai), -Porque no vas a dejarla, es muy peligroso transitar de noche- se preocupó

-Claro, no hay problema, así me aprovecha de contar sobre su viaje, no?, tienes muchas que contarme Sora- gritó mientras se acercaba a ella.

_-Uff, por fin sola-_pensó la castaña, que estaba conteniendo todas sus emociones para no despertar sospechas, cómo no haber atado los cabos, ahora que lo analizaba, todo el mundo comentaba acerca del gran concierto, aunque nunca se detuvo a escuchar los comentarios, Matt, Yamatto, estaba de regreso en Japón, qué haría ahora, aún la recordaría, y lo más importante, aún la odiaría??

Con todas estas dudas inundando su mente se quedó profundamente dormida:

"_Mimi, Mimi Tachicawa?- preguntó un joven mientras la recogía del suelo, -soy Tai, me recuerdas??, _

_-…Tai, sí hola, tanto tiempo- contestó Mimi tratando de sonreír, acababa de llegar del aeropuerto y no había parado de llorar, la pena la consumía, no sabía si hacía lo correcto, aún no lograba asimilar lo que había hecho, aún no lograba explicarse a sí misma el porqué de su cobardía_

_-No te oyes muy bien, y esas maletas??, supongo que vienes para quedarte, no??, tienes donde pasar la noche?? Tienes frío??, Quieres mi chaqueta??- Tai hablaba muy rápido y su exagerada preocupación había logrado que Mimi riera, olvidando por ese momento su situación_

_-Sí, sí, no y no gracias- la castaña trató de responder a sus preguntas mientras sonreía, - Tú no cambias, eh- dijo secándose las lágrimas y arreglándose el pelo, _

_-Jajaja, no, así me quieren,- rió Tai, -Sabes cómo llegar a tu casa??, Cómo hace tanto que no venías??_

_-En verdad…., no-, soltó la castaña apenada, -hace un rato que estoy perdida, dando vueltas en círculos(mirando a Tai),-Ey, no te rías, que no es gracioso pasar 3 veces por el mismo lugar, y que esas 3 veces la gente te mire raro-dijo ella roja como tomate_

_- Yo te llevo a tu casa, chica perdida- Tai seguía riendo, -Solo espera a que se lo cuente a Sora, que de seguro se alegrara cuando sepa que llegaste,-le habló el chico_

_-No lo creo, debe creer que se me han subido los humos a la cabeza, como hace tanto que no la llamo- respondió recordando su escasa comunicación con la que era su mejor amiga_

_- Yo creo, es más, estoy seguro que Sora te recibirá como siempre lo ha hecho, ella te ha extrañado y estará feliz de verte de nuevo- la respuesta dejó tranquila a la chica, que en ese momento necesitaba un apoyo…."_

Riiiiiiiiiinggggggggggg, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm,- bostezó Mimi tratando a ciegas(y con golpes) de apagar la alarma que interrumpió su sueño

-Cómo, ya es hora de levantarse??- preguntó a Tai, que estaba acostado a su lado, ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar anoche, estaba muy cansada y el sueño que tuvo era un recuerdo del día que llegó nuevamente a Odiaba, éste habría sido un momento muy desagrable de no haberse encontrado con su entonces amigo, que le levantó el ánimo y que por supuesto, la ayudó a llegar a su hogar.

- mmmmm, Mimi, debes levantarte, hoy tienes certamen, no lo recuerdas- dijo el chico despertando, - Pero yo entro un poco más tarde, es la última práctica, así que me quedaré acostadito- diciendo esto cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir

-Cierto, el certamen,- se horrorizó ella mientras intentaba bañarse, vestirse, peinarse, maquillarse y comer algo, todo casi al mismo tiempo, además de intentar memorizar toda la materia que no pudo repasar antes por los hechos acontecidos, por Matt, en eso estaba cuando su teléfono sonó:

Riiing, Riiing, Riing!!

-mmmm, número desconocido, Hola, quién habla??-

-Mimi Tachikawa??- preguntó una voz masculina

-Sí, yo soy, Qué desea??-

-Buenas tardes, soy Hagime Ogawa, hablo de parte el gran diseñador Naoto Fukasawa, él desea tener una entrevista de trabajo con usted, está interesada??-

-Naoto Fukasawa!!, claro, claro que sí, dígame cuando me va a recibir y yo estaré ahí-

-El jueves, está bien??, a las 9 de la mañana-

-Por supuesto, confírmele mi asistencia- respondió Mimi emocionada

-Muy bien, la esperamos entonces, señorita Tachikawa, adiós- la llamada se cortó, Naoto Fukasawa, el archirequeteconocido diseñador quería trabajar con ella, era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad

-El certamen!!- abrió la puerta y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, mientras esquivaba a las personas, veía la lluvia, no la sentía, estaba en otro mundo, estaba feliz, volvía a retomar su pasión, y a lo grande, quería gritarlo, quería contárselo a alguien, estaba tan dichosa.

Una vez finalizadas las clases, Mimi se fue a sentar a una banca del campus, allí había citado a Sora, pero sin contarle nada acerca de lo ocurrido, se detuvo a contemplar el lugar, todo estaba mojado, sentía el olor a humedad en el ambiente, estaba completamente nublado, el cielo amenazaba con una nueva tormenta:

-_Pobre Tai, su partido no podrá ser como quiere-_pensó de pronto Mimi

-Miimiiii!!, qué es lo taaaan urgente que tenías que decirme, dime por favor que vale una expulsión de la clase y una citación- dijo Sora entre risa y enfado fingido

-Sora, amiga, sabes quién es Naoto Fukasawa, cierto??-preguntó inocente

-Sí, quién no lo conoce, Mimi, es el diseñador más renombrado de Japón, qué pasa con él??-

-Y sabes que solo unas pocas modelos tienen la posibilidad de trabajar con él, cierto??- La castaña miraba a Sora emocionada, con la misma expresión inocente

-Sí, Mimi, lo sé, pero que tiene que….., Mimi, no, no es cierto??( la castaña movió la cabeza afirmativamente), Mimi, es lo que yo estoy pensando??-gritó la pelirroja alarmada

-Síiiiiiiiiiii, Sora, me acaban de llamar de parte de él, volveré a ser modelo!!-esta vez, Mimi saltaba de alegría

-Mimi, Mimi, qué buena noticia!!, me vas a llevar contigo, no es cierto??- preguntó Sora con una mirada amenazante, -Cierto??-

-Claro, amiga- dijo ella abrazándola

-Y Tai, lo sabe??- dijo ella

-No, él estaba dormido, como tenía práctica más tarde- miró con una cara apenada, -Me acompañarás hoy al estadio??- preguntó de pronto al acordarse

-No me perdería por nada de este mundo el partido de mi mejor amigo-, le sonrío Sora, - Deberías irte a casa, ya es muy tarde, espera, mejor te acompaño, con tantas emociones puedes quemar el departamento cuando intentes cocinar- le dijo al ver la cara de boba de su amiga

-Jajajaja, tienes toda la razón, así nos arreglamos y nos vamos juntas para llegar temprano.…, -

- Estamos un poquito atrasada, así que apuremos el paso-le comentó a su amiga

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, traté de hacerlo un poco más largo, porfa, dejen rewiews, quiero saber sus opiniones, críticas, lo que sea, quiero saber si lo leen o no

Bye, hasta la otra


	4. Vida de modelo

Hola, yo de nuevo, este cap esta buenísimo, se descubren muchas cosas, dejen rewiews!!

* * *

A las 8 ya estaban sentadas en primera fila, tal como Tai les había prometido, en el sector Vip, se podría decir, en él sólo estaban las autoridades del club y las esposas de los jugadores titulares

Hola, yo aquí de nuevo, continuando la historia, traté de hacerlo largo… en este capítulo se descubren muchas cosas, dejen rewiews, please…….

A las 8 ya estaban sentadas en primera fila, tal como Tai les había prometido, en el sector Vip, se podría decir, en él sólo estaban las autoridades del club y las esposas de los jugadores titulares.

El estadio de la ciudad era realmente enorme y moderno.

Un centenar de cámaras rodeaban el lugar, cómo no, si se disputaba la gran final de la liga japonesa, el espectáculo comienza, los jugadores salen a la cancha, suena el pitazo inicial, antes de que se cumplieran los 20 minutos se cometió una infracción, era a favor del equipo contrario, se produce un pequeño altercado entre el árbitro y un grupo de jugadores, se decreta el penal. De pronto suena un teléfono, era el de Mimi, revisa el número y se levanta rápidamente:

- Ey, Mimi, a dónde vas??, el partido no ha terminado, cómo vas a dejar a tu novio??- dijo enojada Sora

-Lo siento, es importante, vuelvo enseguida- le respondió ella

Dicho esto la castaña bajó las escaleras, pidió permiso a los guardias y se dirigió al estacionamiento, iba a devolver la llamada, a lo lejos logró escuchar los gritos que proclamaban el gol, suavemente comenzó a llover, las gotas de agua humedecieron la cara de la chica, que, con celular en mano marcó nerviosamente el número del cual provenía la llamada

-Aló-

-Hola, buenas tardes, soy Mimi Tachikawa…-

-Señorita Tachikawa, hablo de parte del sr. Fukasawa, debe presentarse mañana a las 9 en su oficina para firmar el contrato-

-………-

-Srta. Tachikawa??-

-Sí, por supuesto, ahí estaré-

No podía más de la emoción, ser modelo era su sueño desde pequeña, y no lo habría dejado de ser sino fuera por aquel "incidente".

Comenzaba a llover un poco más fuerte, al acercarse nuevamente al estadio se percató de un grupo de reporteros que intentaba entrar, Mimi llegó en mal momento, la confundieron con el grupo y no pudo ingresar hasta que Sora vino por ella:

-Qué estabas pensando?, el partido ya va a acabar amiga, y lo más importante, Taichi, TU novio, hizo un gol, y estoy segura que él se sentiría decepcionado si sabe que no estuviste ahí para presenciarlo, quién, taaan importante, te llamaba??- Se notaba que la pelirroja estaba alterada, llevaba a la castaña agarrada firmemente de la muñeca mientras caminaban hacia sus asientos

- Era de parte del Sr.Fukasawa, mañana voy a firmar contrato, y no pude volver antes por el incidente con los reporteros, en verdad este era un partido importante, que lástima que no haya podido ver su gol- dijo Mimi resignada mientras se acomodaba para disfrutar los últimos minutos del partido

Aunque ella no estaba pendiente de ello precisamente, ella se imaginaba su vida como modelo en Japón, si sería igual de exitosa que en USA.

El pitazo final no tardó en hacerse escuchar, ambas se levantaron rápidamente, sin dirigirse la palabra, bajaron las escaleras y partieron al auto, después de ese triunfo, seguro que a Tai lo entrevistan.

Iban en silencio, Mimi manejaba el auto de su novio por las inundadas calles de la ciudad y decidió romper el silencio:

-Sora, no fue mi culpa, yo quería estar ahí tanto como tu, no pensé que demoraría demasiado- a ella no le gustaba enojarse con los amigos, menos con la pelirroja, que era como su hermana

-Te entiendo, Meems, no es necesario que me des explicaciones, solo me enojé un poco por Tai, él quería que estuvieras allí- dijo mirandola a los ojos

No demoraron en llegar al edificio de la castaña, querían prepararle una sorpresa a su ahora famoso amigo, que llegó dos horas después, irradiaba felicidad:

-Ya llegué, Meems, no vas a venir a saludar al nuevo goleador estrella??-

-Tai, felicidades, estuviste increíble- respondió la castaña, abrazándolo, aún sintiéndose algo culpable aún

-Taichi, amigo, estuviste IN-CRE-Í-BLE, esas jugadas, el gol, eres el mejor jugador que he visto- le gritó Sora con estrellitas en los ojos y corriendo a abrazarlo

- Gracias Takenouchi, en verdad estuve taaaaan bien??-le preguntó sorprendido

La noche no tuvo mayores sobresaltos, Sora se fue pasadas las dos de la madrugada, mientras que Mimi se fue a acostar a las once, recordó su compromiso.

-Es tarde, es tarde- se reclamaba a sí misma la castaña, realmente estaba agotada, se vistió para la ocasión, un corsé negro con una mariposa bordada en la esquina superior, una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en un tono celeste y un fino conjunto de aros que hace tiempo le habían regalado. Finalmente se maquilló, solo un poco de sombra en los ojos, algo de rubor y pintura en los labios, se veía muy elegante,…y preciosa

Salió del departamento sin despedirse de su novio, quien estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta y ocupando toda la cama, Mimi solo reía al contemplar la escena.

* * *

Miró el gran edificio y vio la dirección que tenía anotada, sí, era el que estaba buscando, al entrar se sorprendió por el ajetreo, vestidos iban y venían por los pasillos, maquilladoras, modelos, fotógrafos, directores, era el escenario en el que ahora estaba inmersa, se sentía dichosa, subió al cuarto piso, allí estaba la oficina que buscaba, golpeó la puerta, estaba sumamente nerviosa:

-Adelante- dijo una voz femenina

-Soy Mimi Tachikawa, vine a firmar un contrato- respondió la castaña tímidamente

-Por favor, pasa, te estaba esperando, toma asiento, tranquila, no estés nerviosa, te explico, el contrato dura inicialmente un año, harás desfiles para esta casa de modas, aunque tal vez puedes ser contratada como rostro de alguna campaña si se interesan, serás parte de staff regular de modelos, el sueldo, como ves, es muy bueno, lee el contrato, lo analizas, yo voy a revisar un comercial, vuelvo en 15 minutos, de acuerdo-

La chica solo asintió, realmente era un buen contrato, ya no dependería de nadie, el horario de trabajo le permitía continuar sus estudios, y si tenía suerte podía ser el rostro de una campaña, más no podía pedir, al acabar de leer, firmó, se detuvo a mirar el lugar, era una oficina amplia, con un gran ventanal y una magnífica vista, numerosos cuadros, -_Se nota que tiene muy buen gusto-, _sobre el escritorio habían algunas fotos con modelos.

-Ya lo decidiste?- el hombre regresó sorpresivamente

-Por supuesto, ya firmé- dijo decisivamente

-Pues muy bien Mimi, desde ahora en adelante yo soy tu nueva representante, Akiko Kiyama, mucho gusto- se presentó la rubia, quién tenía unos bellos ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa, era algo más baja que Mimi.

- Mucho gusto Akiko, por dónde empiezo?- preguntó emocionada la castaña

-Vamos inmediatamente a una prueba de cámara y a una sesión fotográfica, estás preparada?- la chica hablaba demasiado rápido

- Sí, solo quiero comenzar-

Mimi la siguió hasta el segundo piso, donde la esperaba un grupo de personas, primero fue donde la maquilladora, que le dio un nuevo aspecto, pero conservando la belleza de su rostro, le retocaron el cabello, le eligieron vestidos de noche y subió a la pasarela, no se había olvidado de cómo moverse, ni de las poses y posturas que debía tener, el fotógrafo la miraba con asombro, hacía mucho que no veía a alguien con tanto desplante y actitud como Mimi, luego de un par de horas fueron al casino del edificio a almorzar:

-Y qué tal?, fue como esperabas?- le habló Akiko mientras esperaban su pedido

-Fue increíble, me encanta modelar!-

-Si se nota, todos quedaron impresionados con tu trabajo-

- Y yo que creía que había olvidado todo…., aún lo tengo todo en mi memoria- le comentó sonriendo

- Ey, ahora que lo pienso, creo que te he visto antes, en algún programa o revista, es mi idea o no?- le preguntó a la castaña mientras bebía algo de su vino

-Ehhhhh, no, no creo, no, hace muchos años que no soy famosa, a lo mejor estás confundida, eso debe ser- se notaba muy nerviosa, esperaba con toda sus fuerzas que su nueva amiga no supiera nada

- Ahhh, ya lo recuerdo, eres la novia de Taichi Kamiya, cierto?- dijo recordando, es que hace unos días leí una pequeña nota sobre ti, que suerte tienes, él parece perfecto-

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo- suspiró aliviada, -_menos mal-_

-Hi, Akiko, cómo estás?- gritó desde la entrada un chico realmente guapo, y con una pose de rock star

-Hola Kento, muy bien,ya te vas??-

-No, voy a ver a papá, nos vemos- se despidió

-Él es tu novio??- inquirió Mimi sonriendo, –Él también es muuuy guapo-

-Noooo, es el hijo del gerente, que viene de paso por los conciertos- se apresuró a contestar Akiko totalmente roja, - Es del grupo japonés radicado en USA, el que viene a dar conciertos esta semana

La castaña trató de no dar demasiada importancia al comentario, -_solo es una coincidencia-_

-Bien Meems, te puedo llamar así, verdad?( ella asintió), es todo por hoy, te espero mañana-

Ya eran más de las siete de la tarde, _-Tai debe estar preocupado-, _cuando ella salió del edificio, apresuró el paso y el llegar escuchó unas risas, eran de Sora y de su novio, no le había dicho su amiga que saldría a ver a su madre??, -_parece que llegó más temprano-_pensó la chica girando la manilla

-Hola amor, lo siento, tuve que hacer un par de fotos de presentación antes de volver-

-No importa, llamé a Sora a ver un película para pasar el rato, nos acompañas?-

-No ahora cariño, estoy muy cansada y debo ir temprano para una nueva sesión, otro día, bueno?- le respondió besándolo en la mejilla, - Sora, hola, te quedas con él??-

-Obvio, todo por mi amigo, no??

La exhausta chica se fue a acostar, dejando a su novio con su amiga Sora, -_qué buen día he tenido, hace tanto que no disfrutaba-_ con este pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Buenos días, Meems, que tal?, alégrate, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante- le dijo Akiko, - mmm, primero tenemos una sesión para la colección _urban style_, ven, sígueme- le comentó al revisar su agenda,

-Guau, esto es enorme- mencionó sorprendida la castaña mirando al techo, -y precioso!!-

-Comencemos!!-gritó Akiko

Una vez que el trabajo hubo concluido, Akiko llevó a Mimi a un nuevo set, pero antes de llegar, se detuvo ante un gran salón, había una conferencia, una muy importante tomando en cuenta la cantidad de reporteros presentes en el lugar, de pronto, la imagen de una chica la impactó, esos ojos negros, ese pelo morado, esa figura…, la había visto antes, la chica en cuestión se percató de su mirada y le brindó una sonrisa malévola:

_-Runa…..-_De pronto, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente,

Flashback

_Mimi Tachikawa está envuelta en escándolo sexual….., es subido a Internet supuesto video que tiene a la gran modelo Mimi Tachikawa como protagonista……¿Será o no la Tachikawa?...Su compañera Runa, afirma que la chica del video es la novia de Ishida………..Aún no ha declarado a la prensa……_

Fin del Flashback

Ella, la culpable de todo, la que había arruinado su carrera, era la gran modelo que ella debía haber sido y estaba burlándose, de nuevo. Un fuerte dolor oprimió su pecho, por su culpa tuvo que huir de USA, de su vida, de Yamatto, ella había armado todo un montaje para destrozar su carrera, había mentido a la prensa y a todos sus conocidos para que su reputación se fuera al suelo, y lo había logrado:

-Lo siento Akiko, me siento mal, no puedo seguir- estaba al borde de la lágrimas

-Pasa algo??

Antes de contestar la castaña corrió por los pasillos y salió a la calle, no sentía el frío ni la nieve, ni el viento siquiera, estaba destrozada, en su carrera alguien la tomó del brazo

-Mimi??

* * *

Uhhhh, quién será??, bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado, dejen rewiews con sus comentarios y opiniones porfa, para saber como voy….

Aviso de lemmon en el próximo cap.

Bye


	5. Mi ángel

Por fin el reencuentro…., me demoré mucho en hacer que se juntaran….

Espero les guste

* * *

Mimi!!-replicó una voz varonil

La aludida se volteó, sabiendo quien era, pero no queriendo creerlo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus fuerzas decayeron, sus piernas flaquearon, su mente estaba concentrada en los profundos ojos azules del joven que tenía en frente, no parecía tener más de 24 años, su figura era la de un deportista, era dueño de finas facciones, su cabello rubio caía delicadamente por su rostro, sin duda era él, no había cambiado mucho, quizás su mirada era más triste, quizá sólo era percepción suya, el caso es que lo tenía en frente, la tomaba del brazo, volvían a reunirse

-Matt- respondió la castaña al fin, -¡Matt!- repitió emocionada, el rubio no la soltaba, estaba extasiado ante ese reencuentro, no sentían el ruido de la ciudad que los envolvía, ni la helada nieve que comenzaba a acumularse en sus cuerpos, estaban allí, frente a frente, tras más de dos años de separación, y no lograban articular palabra, eran ellos de nuevo!!

-Mimi!, Mimi al fin te encuentro- dijo el rubio al fin, tomando por la cintura a la castaña, la abrazaba, ella correspondió al abrazo sin dudarlo un segundo, volvían a sentir el aroma del otro, tan conocido y tan extrañado, la chica se cobijó en el hombro de Matt mientras saladas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, como pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin él, como pudo soportar su lejanía, todo ese tiempo intentando reprimir sus sentimientos, por un momento confió en que lo había logrado, pero ahí estaba ella, frente a él, indefensa.

El frío se hacía sentir, especialmente en la castaña, que no tomó su chaqueta ante la desesperación, Matt lo notó y no tardó en sacrse la suya para abrigar a la chica, aunque aún habiéndose separado mantenían el contacto visual

-Mimi….-suspiró el chico mirándola enternecido, -Nunca pensé encontrarte ahora, no después de tanto tiempo- dijo mientras limpiaba los ojos de la castaña, -¿Qué sucede?, ¿te pasa algo?- esta vez su tono era de preocupación

-Es que….acabo de ver- dijo la castaña entre sollozos, -Acabo de ver….a …..a…a ella- Mimi no aguantó y rompió en llanto abrazada a Matt, quien la miraba desconcertado.

_Esa fue la maldita que me alejó de Mimi_-pensó apretando su puño, -_Pero no volverá a dañar a Mimi, lo prometo, se va a arrepentir de haberme destruido_- sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y al despertar de su trance se percató que la chica se había calmado, su rostro volvía a transmitir dulzura

--o--

_Mi ángel, cuánto te extrañaba_- pensó la joven, el solo volver a sentir sus brazos protegiéndola la hacía sentir segura otra vez.

-Meems, tranquila, yo estoy aquí, no dejaré que nadie te dañe, y mucho menos ella, si?-

Al mirarlo nuevamente y volver a la realidad notó el clima gélido que los rodeaba

-Yamatto, lo siento, estás congelado, ten tu chaqueta, no vayas a resfriarte por mi culpa-

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿estoy contigo, no?-

- Matt- le reprochó

- Es cierto, lo sabes, contigo soy feliz- suspiró

--o--

La mente de Mimi volvía a funcionar: TAI, ese era su problema, y debía decírselo, pero como entristecer a su _ángel_, no era el momento, otro día quizás, quizá nunca.

--o--

-Ven conmigo, Meems, vamos a mi hotel, queda cerca, no puedes seguir con esa ropa, no sabes que aquí es invierno, qué haces con ese vestido ahora que lo pienso?-

-Es que he vuelto a ser modelo de pasarelas- respondió

-Es fantástico- exclamó emocionado, -eso es lo tuyo-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ishida? Es que acaso crees que no sirvo para nada más- Mimi había olvidado todos sus problemas y ahora solo miraba al rubio con diversión.

-Tú sabes que no es eso, pero el modelaje es lo que te apasiona, es tu vocación, o me equivoco??- Matt la miraba pensativo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema que quería tocar, al llegar a la habitació Mim i no pudo evitar sorprenderse, como se notaba que era una estrella de rock, la "habitación", era más bien un departamento, con elegantísimas decoraciones italianas, Matt la hizo pasar al dormitorio:

- Creo que debes cambiarte esa ropa mojada, ten, esto te servirá por ahora- dijo entregándole una polera y un buzo plomos, además de un sweater negro

- Gracias- respondió simplemente la chica, aún sorprendida por la elegancia de la habitación

- Yo pediré algo para comer-

Una vez que salió vestida, encontró a Matt en el sofá, frente a un plasma gigante adozado a la pared, apenas la vió salir, chequeó su vestimenta, _aún al llevar ropa holagada, sigue viéndose sexy_- pensó para sus adentros

- ¿Cómo has estado?, digo, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?- preguntó de pronto, Mimi se sentó junto a él, el rubio apagó la televisión, mas prendió la radio para no quedar en silencio

-Mmmm, muchas cosas, ahora por ejemplo, estoy estudiando gastronomía, pero sólo desde el año pasado, tu sabes, me costó mucho superar todo….."eso"…., y ahora que la causa de "eso" volvió…..-

-Ya veo, al menos lograste superarlo, yo… yo, apenas me dejaste, intente seguirte, pero no te alcancé, ni siquiera te despediste o algo, y yo, incluso denuncié a la policía tu desaparición, ellos descubrieron que habías viajado, pero se negaron a decirme dónde, pensé que podías haber regresado, pero cuando llamaba a Tk, o incluso a Tai, me respondían lo mismo, que no te habían visto, así que, finalmente, desistí de la búsqueda, pensé que no querías verme…..- la cara del rubio era toda ternura, y la castaña no pudo evitar reaccionar,

Tímidamente se acercó a Matt y tomó su rostro entre las manos:

-Jamás dejé de quererte- susurró mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules que notaban como la castaña se acercaba juntando sus labios en un suave beso primero, de reconocimiento, que fue aumentando de intensidad, se recostaron en el sillón, Matt no dejaba de abrazarla, quería sentir su cuerpo más pegado al de ella, no querían separarse, el rubio apartaba de la cara los cabellos de la joven, que acercaba cada vez más el rostro del chico al suyo, pronto eso dejó de ser suficiente, el chico comenzaba a acariciarla ya debajo de su ropa, y se separaron solo para desprenderse de algunas prendas que ya comenzaban a estorbar, Mimi sacó con desesperación el polerón del joven, para luego sacar la polera, dando cuenta de su figura trabajada_, no ha dejado de preocuparse por el físico_- pensó mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo, pronto comenzó a besar su cuello, y ahora él, suavemente, desprendió la polera de la chica, dejando al descubierto sus generosos pechos, ahora solo cubiertos por el sostén, se besaban con desesperación, más bien con posesividad, como quien encuentra un objeto preciado y no lo suelta, no lo deja….

Lentamente se pararon, para poder deshacerse de los pantalones, debieron caminar un poco, cuidando de no separarse un instante, el rubio apoyó a la chica contra la pared, ahora solo en ropa interior, el chico desabrochó el sostén, sacándolo, solo para contemplar la perfección de la joven desnuda, pechos completamente armónicos con su cuerpo, que él frotaba contra sí, masajeándolos, aumentando la excitación, la chica no dejaba de gritar de placer, lentamente caminaron hacia la cama, donde se desprendieron de lo poco de ropa que les quedaba, el rubio dio un tierno beso en la frente de la chica y penetró en ella muy despacio, Mimi se arqueó al sentir el contacto y gemía de placer con cada embestida que el rubio le proporcionaba cada vez más rápido, ahí estaban dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama, dos personas que se aman……

* * *

Aquí está el quinto, igual es un poquito porno, pero es necesario dentro de la historia….Dejen rewiews!! Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc

xx.vale.xx


End file.
